Conhecimento inútil
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Sherlock, John e Lestrade. No high school


Título:Conhecimento inútil  
Autora:Nayla  
Categoria:UA  
Classificação:PG  
Advertências:nenhuma  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:Sherlock, John e Lestrade. No high school  
N/A:de novo, tudo culpa da linda da hannah

John não saberia dizer quando foi que seu colega de classe virou seu melhor amigo. Não que ele fosse admitir isso para seus pais ou para qualquer outra pessoa porque Sherlock Holmes não era oficialmente uma boa companhia, com sua agenda de detenções por insultar o intelecto dos professores e se entendiar na sala de aula.

Um dia ele chegar a mandar o Professor Anderson calar a boca pois ele deveria estar tentando aumentar o QI da sala e não diminuí-lo. John sabia que não deveria ter rido.  
Mas não dava para evitar porque Sherlock Holmes era supreendente, imprevisível, maluco e_incrivelmente divertido. _

- Você vai mesmo roubar a prova? - John sussurrou para ele, enquanto vigiava a porta da frente da sala de seu professor de ciências. - Você precisa de nota?

Sherlock não tirou os olhos do computador, sem nem lhe prestar a atenção. - Precisa de senha, vamos ver, ele sentou-se exatamente aqui aqui e pensou nessa senha... - Olhou para as paredes brancas e impessoais que o cercavam. Era óbvio que o Sr. Tyler odiava seu trabalho e só passava o menor tempo possível em sua sala. Em sua busca por mais pistas do carater de seu professor de ciências, Sherlock abriu uma das gavetas para achar uma revista de mulher pelada.

- Não, coloque, coloque isso de volta. - John corou e gesticulou para que Sherlock obedecesse, mas o moreno fitou a revista com uma curiosidade que John nunca o viu demonstrar por qualquer outra coisa, por qualquer outra pessoa e suas bochechas queimaram, não só por vergonha. - A Sra. Irene Adler é o seu tipo, Sherlock? Nunca iria imaginar. - Comentou, seu tom de voz saindo mais amargo do que pretendia ao ver o nome da atriz na capa.

- Você devia ficar com a revista. É o único exemplar que você não tem. - Sherlock jogou-lhe a revista sem o menor aviso e John acabou por deixá-la cair no chão.

- Como você... Você nunca foi no meu quarto, como você... Deixa pra lá, eu realmente não quero saber... Espera, você conseguiu? - John piscou, ao vê-lo abrir o arquivo da prova. - Qual era a senha?

- As medidas da senhorita Adler. - Sherlock, respondeu-lhe e sem perder, tempo, conectou seu pendrive no computador, para copiar o arquivo.

- E como você... Esqueça, eu tampouco quero saber disso... - Levou a mão a testa. - Por que você está mesmo fazendo isso? Se você realmente estudasse ao invés de criar esses planos loucos, você não precisaria fazer isso e aí...

- Nós iríamos morrer de tédio. - Sherlock completou para ele, com o mesmo ar tranquilo de sempre.

John resistiu corajosamente ao ímpeto de concordar pois não queria lhe dar o gostinho. Ao  
invés disso, continuou reclamando: - Realmente não sei por que você faz essas coisas. Não é difícil, você vê, a Terra é que gira em torno do sol e não...

- Talvez a verdadeira pergunta aqui seria por que _você _faz isso, não eu. Eu estava entediado, roubei a prova mas e você? Você nem precisa de nota, afinal como o bom soldadinho de seus pais, você coleciona notas máximas e conhecimento inútil. Devo admitir que cheguei a perder algumas horas pensando em por que você quis se tornar meu amigo, não era muito vantajoso. - Desligando o computador, Sherlock se aproximou do loiro até quase esbarrar nele.

- E a que conclusão chegou, gênio? - John não recuou.

- Que você é meio idiota. - Suas palavras eram duras mas um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto, antes que pudesse controlar.

- Um idiota que sabe que o sol é o centro do... - John retrucou com, se possível, um sorriso ainda maior.

- Conhecimento inútil. - Sherlock retrucou antes mesmo que ele conseguisse terminar a frase.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Uma terceira voz, essa conhecida, chamou-os a atenção. - O que estão fazendo? - Greg Lestrade entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu não sei por que você usa esse crachá dizendo que é monitor, Lestrade. - Sherlock não parecia impressionado. - Seu uniforme perfeitamente passado e seu cabelo emplastado de gel e penteado perfeitamente para trás já revelam quão puxa-saco você é. - Riu só para irritá-lo ainda mais e funcionou.

- Você podia pelo menos dobrar as mangas do casaco. - John sugeriu, tentando não rir. - Está calor.

- Dobrar as mangas como vocês fazem é contra as regras. Assim como invadir a sala e um professor, hackear o computador e... - Parou para olhar o pendrive que ele estava segurando. - Você roubou a prova? Você vai ser expulso!

- Oh, isso? - Sherlock lançou-lhe o pendrive sem nem pensar duas vezes. - Eu não quero isso. É chato, fácil demais.

- Você... Você está falando sério? Tudo isso... Para nada? - John franziu as sobrancelhas, observando o amigo com uma mistura de admiração e choque.

Lestrade ficou a observar o moreno simplesmente dar de ombros e dizer que tudo não passava de "conhecimento inútil". - Espera, espera, espera! Você não vai colar, então? - Perguntou, confuso.

- Não, não, vamos. desculpe por te fazer perder tempo, Greg. - John se desculpou, assentindo com a cabeça e empurrou Sherlock para a janela, querendo ir embora antes que o amigo falasse mais alguma gracinha que os metesse em problemas, ou em uma detenção.

- Se você quiser um verdadeiro criminoso, preste atençao em Jim Moriarty, Lestrade. Ano passado ele hackeou o sistema e deixou a escola toda sem luz no baile de formatura, lembra? Mas o que estou dizendo? Você não tem inteligência o bastante para pegá-lo em flagrante, então, eu não sei, volte a se focar nas pessoas que passaram do prazo na entrega dos livros e em como multá-las. Al Capone não foi pego por uma coisa tão simples e tediosa como impostos? Quem sabe você não tem futuro nessa área? - Sherlock disse, antes de saltar a janela, seguindo John.

- Bem, você está devendo a biblioteca, Sherlock, três livros. - Lestrade gritou para eles, mesmo ambos já estando longe. E suspirou fundo, brincando com o pendrive nas mãos.


End file.
